Kevin
'Kevin and Marcus Copeland ' are the main protagonists heroes in the 2004 comedy film ''White Chicks. They are played by Shawn and Marlon Wayans (who are brothers in real-life). Story After allowing drug dealers to escape as a result of a foiled bust in a convenience store led by Kevin and Marcus Copeland, the two agents are offered a reprieve if they chauffeur Brittany and Tiffany Wilson, a pair of rich socialites, safely to a weekend-long fashion event in The Hamptons, in order to avoid them becoming the next victims in a string of high-profile kidnappings. However, the Wilson sisters get minor facial cuts in a car accident, and fearing for their jobs, Kevin scares them into staying in a hotel, while he and Marcus disguise themselves as the sisters and attend the event. Kevin and Marcus, now disguised as Brittany and Tiffany, associate themselves with the Sisters' three best friends, Karen Googlestein, Tori Willson, and Lisa Anderson, and encounter their rivals, the Vandergeld sisters, Megan and Heather. Unbeknownst to Kevin and Marcus, the sisters are being monitored by their colleagues Vincent Gomez and Jacob Harper, and boss Elliott Gordon, who are undercover posing as hotel staff. At a charity auction dinner later that night, pro basketball player Latrell Spencer takes an interest in Marcus and wins a date with him, while Kevin begins to solicit information regarding prime suspect Ted Burton from Denise Porter, a reporter at the event. After Kevin becomes romantically involved with Denise, and after Marcus consistently rebuffs Latrell to no avail, their combined antics put them under the suspicion of Gomez and Harper. At a nightclub, Karen slips to Marcus and Kevin that Warren Vandergeld is really penniless, and has been taking loans from her father, which makes the duo arrive at the conclusion Warren is the mastermind behind the kidnappings. However, before being able to investigate this, the real Brittany and Tiffany find out they are being impersonated and travel to the event, while Gina, Marcus' wife, also arrives after assuming Marcus is cheating on her. Gomez and Harper, who also conclude the sisters are being impersonated by two men, aim to expose them, only to inappropriately tug at the real Brittany and Tiffany. They are subsequently suspended, while Gordon fires Kevin and Marcus after he discovers the truth. Later, Kevin and Marcus discover Warren had funneled large sums of money through his modest charity, and attempt to notify Gordon, who dismisses their claims. Soon after, they, alongside Gomez and Harper, opt to pursue the case themselves. At the event's final fashion show, Kevin and Marcus are chosen to headline it, but Brittany and Tiffany also perform in the event. This causes mass confusion between the four, which Warren uses to begin the kidnapping. However, he incorrectly captures Brittany and Kevin, who then begins a brawl. In the ensuing fight, Kevin is shot trying to protect Denise, and Latrell is shot trying to protect Marcus. The duo successfully capture Warren, whilst Gomez and Harper apprehend Heath and Russ, a pair of friends hired by Warren to involve themselves with the girls and aid in the kidnappings. After their true identities are revealed to all, much to the dismay of Latrell, Marcus makes up with Gina, while Denise and Kevin begin a relationship. The movie ends with Tori, Lisa, and Karen admitting they liked Brittany and Tiffany more when they were Marcus and Kevin, but the five agree to remain friends. Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Partners in Training Category:Lethal Category:In Love Category:Genius Category:Special Agents Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious